Quédate conmigo
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Anywhere with you", de Meg Moore. "El bar está especialmente tranquilo cuando llegan. Todavía es temprano, pero Kate se pregunta cuántas parejas vendrán a un tranquilo bar como este para celebrar San Valentín." A partir de la escena final del 3x15.


**Historia original: "** _ **Anywhere With You"**_ **, de Meg Moore**

* * *

Naturalmente, acaban en el Old Haunt. _Venga, Beckett, invita la casa_ , dice él con cara larga y sonrisa débil. La oferta de Kate de pagar una ronda es ignorada, pero no va a discutir con él por eso. Hoy no.

El bar está especialmente tranquilo cuando llegan, prácticamente en silencio, excepto por alguna conversación en voz baja y las titilantes notas que salen de los dedos de Eddie danzando sobre el ligeramente desafinado piano. Todavía es temprano, pero Kate se pregunta cuántas parejas vendrán a un tranquilo bar como este para celebrar el día de San Valentín. Probablemente, no muchas.

 _¿No deberías estar en un restaurante a la luz de las velas, llevando un vestido nuevo, pidiendo la carta de especialidades?_

Ella se empapa de la atmósfera del Old Haunt, y se le ocurre que prefiere las acogedoras mesas con la superficie rayada y los paneles de madera en las paredes a los elegantes y brillantes restaurantes de lujo que se regocijan en sus altos precios. Dentro de un rato, ella estará tomando asiento enfrente de Josh en uno de esos sitios; un buffet de sushi de moda que sirve cócteles de veinte dólares y porciones ridículamente pequeñas de comidas que apenas puede pronunciar. No sería su primera opción de haber elegido ella, pero al menos Josh se preocupa lo bastante como para haber hecho la reserva, ¿verdad?

Toman asiento en lados opuestos de una mesa apartada y se dedican a beber de sus whiskeys a pequeños sorbos. Al principio, hablan de temas sencillos, como Alexis o el progreso que ha hecho Castle en su nuevo libro, pero con el tiempo, la conversación se desvía hacia su juventud, y más concretamente, a sus años en Edgewyck. Los ojos de Castle son distantes y su sonrisa suave mientras pide una segunda ronda, y más tarde, una tercera. Mientras beben, le cuenta a Kate viejas historias de su estancia en el internado. Su voz la embelesa, la mete de lleno en la historia, transportándola a ese tiempo y lugar de su vida, como si estuviera ahí a su lado, formando parte de las aventuras del joven y problemático Ricky Rodgers y sus amigos.

– No era nuestra intención incendiar el tejado, por supuesto. Eso no era parte de la broma, pero se nos fue completamente de las manos. De repente, todos estábamos gritando y corriendo. Era un sálvese quien pueda – la historia evoca una sonrisa genuina en la cara del escritor.

– ¿Os pillaron? – pregunta Kate, incapaz de suprimir su propia sonrisa ante la anécdota.

– Sorprendentemente, no. Nunca fueron capaces de demostrar que habíamos sido nosotros, aunque el director tenía sus sospechas. Desgraciadamente, yo tenía mala conciencia sobre lo que hicimos. Entonces, yo estaba arruinado, pero convencí a Damian para que me prestara algo de dinero y se lo dimos anónimamente a la escuela para las reparaciones.

La cara de Castle recupera la expresión sombría al mencionar a Damian, con el shock de haber descubierto que el que una vez fuera su amigo era capaz de hacer algo tan frío y despiadado todavía pesándole en la conciencia. Ella siente el impulso de extender su brazo y cubrir la mano de Castle con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Parece algo sencillo, un simple gesto de apoyo y solidaridad, pero si ha aprendido algo en su tiempo con Richard Castle, es que nada es sencillo entre ellos. Todo está cubierto de subtexto y segundos significados.

No; es mejor si mantiene las manos quietas.

– Bueno, era lo correcto – dice en su lugar.

– ¿Te refieres a donar el dinero para las reparaciones, o a entregar a mi amigo a la policía?

Castle observa fijamente el fondo de su vaso, dándole tiempo para meditar su pregunta, y ella odia lo derrotado que parece, con los hombros caídos y la expresión sombría. Le sorprende la intensidad de su instinto de protección hacia su compañero; lo mucho que desea consolarlo, pero sabe qué es lo correcto y dónde están las barreras en su relación. Oficialmente, su relación es de amigos y compañeros, pero Kate mentiría si dijera que no es consciente de que su conexión es mucho más profunda que esas simples etiquetas.

– Ambas. Hiciste lo correcto en ambas situaciones.

Él responde con una risa sin nada de alegría, con los ojos todavía centrados en el líquido ámbar.

– Castle. Mírame.

Finalmente, levanta la mirada para poder encontrarse con sus ojos, y el corazón de Kate da un vuelco al ver su mirada, el reflejo de un corazón roto.

– Hiciste lo correcto. Entonces y ahora. ¿Crees que eres la primera persona que ha sido decepcionada por alguien a quien admiraba? Te garantizo que no lo eres.

– ¿Pero, qué dice sobre mí el hecho de que estuviera tan ciego? Le defendí, Kate, y él… él hizo que mataran a su padre. Por dinero – Castle escupe estas últimas palabras como si dejaran un regusto amargo en su boca.

– Todos confiamos en la persona equivocada en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Es por eso por lo que tenemos que aferrarnos a los que se queden con nosotros a las duras y a las maduras.

Kate se corta en ese momento, dándose cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras después de que dejen su boca. ¿Acaso no es él una de esas personas para ella? Sí, le ha hecho daño, pero nunca intencionadamente, nunca con malicia. No importa lo difícil que haya sido su relación, él siempre vuelve a ella. Le trae café y le hace sonreír con sus estúpidas bromas. Se ha puesto en peligro para salvarla más de una vez. Ha sido un amigo mejor que las personas a las que ella llama sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué dice eso de su relación? Las implicaciones hacen que le duela la cabeza.

Castle interrumpe sus pensamientos al aclararse la garganta.

– Se está haciendo tarde, Beckett. ¿Has dicho que tu reserva era a las ocho? Probablemente deberías ir yéndote ya.

Mirando al reloj de su padre, Kate da un respingo al ver lo tarde que se ha hecho. Han pasado varias horas, difuminadas en una niebla de whiskey, conversación y buena compañía, y trata de mitigar su creciente desilusión ante la perspectiva de marcharse.

Se toma un momento para parpadear y centrarse antes de mirarle de nuevo, con su propia tristeza (no tiene muy claro si por los eventos del día o por su marcha) mal disimulada tras la fachada de una sonrisa. No puede quedarse. No puede.

– ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

– Sí, no te preocupes. Enseguida me iré a casa.

Kate se estruja el cerebro en busca de algo que decir, alguna frase que haga que él esté bien, que consiga que ella se sienta mejor acerca de dejarlo en este estado, pero no se le ocurre nada, nada que pueda encajarse dentro de los estrictos parámetros de su relación actual.

Ella se levanta y se pone el abrigo, sintiendo cómo el rubor vuelve a sus mejillas por una combinación del alcohol que ha bebido y la mirada escrutadora de Castle. _No puede quedarse_.

– Castle… puedes llamarme luego. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, quiero decir.

La sonrisa con la que él responde está teñida por una honda melancolía que no puede ocultar durante más tiempo.

– Vale, gracias. Pásalo bien, Beckett.

No llamará. Ella sabe que no lo hará. Beberá hasta que le embargue el estupor antes de arriesgarse a interrumpir sus planes de San Valentín.

Ella extiende la mano para darle un apretón a su bíceps al caminar por su lado, e incluso a través de las capas de su camisa y su guante, siente algo parecido a la electricidad pasar de su cuerpo al de ella mientras un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. Retirando la mano rápidamente, se dirige a la salida antes de hacer algo estúpido. _No puede quedarse_.

* * *

El frío aire de la tarde sobre su piel le sienta bien, despejándola después de la bebida. Inspira hondo varias veces para aclararse la mente, porque ahora mismo lo único que le apetece es volver a bajar esas escaleras, sentarse en la mesa con otro whiskey, y hablar de cualquier cosa con su compañero. De absolutamente cualquier cosa.

En su lugar, fuerza a sus pies a recorrer la acera, mientras llama a un taxi y se deja caer en el asiento antes de poder replanteárselo. El conductor se incorpora al tráfico después de pedirle su dirección, y ella permite que su cabeza caiga contra el asiento, al tiempo que un gruñido le escapa de los labios ante la perspectiva de volver a salir esta noche. De verdad le gusta Josh, en serio, pero…

Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo, alertándola de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Ella casi espera alguna broma tonta y sin sentido de Castle, pero no es de él. Es de Josh.

 _Me han llamado para una operación de urgencia. No lo haría si no estuvieran desesperados. Siento fallarte, nena… ¿Te lo compenso mañana?_

Ella suelta una carcajada, un sonido ligeramente desquiciado e histérico porque está casi avergonzada del alivio que siente. ¿No debería estar molesta por que su novio cancele sus planes de San Valentín? Así es como una persona normal se sentiría, ¿verdad? Pero la verdad es que ella no es normal; de hecho, alguien le dijo una vez que es extraordinaria.

Inclinándose hacia delante, llama la atención del taxista.

– Lo siento, ¿puede dar la vuelta? Necesito volver.

 _Puede quedarse._

* * *

Tiene que tener cuidado al llegar a las escaleras, convenciéndose a sí misma para bajarlas de una en una en lugar de saltarlas para llegar más deprisa. Dejó el bar hace tan solo quince minutos, pero su corazón da un vuelco al pensar en que quizá él ya se haya ido a casa. A Kate Beckett no le va mucho rezar, pero en ese momento manda una rápida plegaria a los cielos: por favor, que esté allí.

Para su inmenso alivio, él todavía está sentado a la mesa, justo donde le dejó. De hecho, si no fuera por el nuevo vaso de whiskey en su mano, juraría que no ha pasado ni un minuto. Ella se siente emocionada y avergonzada a la vez por lo feliz que está de verle. Su conflicto de emociones hace que se quede clavada en el sitio, deseando volver a la mesa pero preguntándose si es lo más inteligente.

 _Tienes novio_ , se recuerda a sí misma.

 _Sí, y me ha dejado plantada esta noche_ , se responde.

 _Ya basta._

Forzando a sus piernas a moverse, cruza la habitación y se deja caer de nuevo en la silla sin una palabra, quitándose el abrigo y los guantes. Castle la mira sin dar crédito, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir ningún sonido.

– Cierra la boca, Castle. Pareces un pez fuera del agua.

– Beckett… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– No es lo más elocuente que me has dicho nunca, Castle.

– Mis disculpas. Estoy ligeramente borracho y se suponía que te ibas.

– ¡Mucho mejor! Has mejorado bastante.

– Gracias. Pienso rápido.

– Bueno, para que lo sepas, han cancelado mi cita.

Castle frunce el ceño, y ella sabe que está a punto de meterse con su novio por abandonarla, pero ella no está de humor para eso. No lo dice en voz alta, pero está eternamente agradecida con el paciente que necesitaba una operación cardiaca esta noche.

– Operación de urgencia. Cosas que pasan. Se sentía fatal sobre ello, pero esa persona le necesitaba más que yo esta noche – responde, levantando una mano para silenciar las protestas del escritor.

Castle cierra la boca, y ella llama la atención de un camarero para que le traiga otro whiskey. A juzgar por la sonrisa en la cara de su compañero, él se siente igual de agradecido que ella por el cambio de planes.

– Bueno, Beckett, así que nos quedamos los dos sin celebración de San Valentín. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ella da un sorbo a su whiskey, saboreando el calor que le embarga, y recreándose en la mirada apreciativa de su compañero. Sí, tal vez no debería estar aquí, y tal vez su relación con él está empezando a aventurarse en un territorio para el que todavía no están preparados, pero ¿esta noche? Esta noche, los dos necesitan un amigo.

– ¿Has estado en el restaurante Thai de aquí al lado? – pregunta Kate.

– Sí, es bastante bueno.

– Acabemos estos whiskeys y vayamos a cenar. Esta vez invito yo. ¿Qué me dices?

* * *

 _N/A: Como ya os comenté, estoy de fin de curso y no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo a traducir. Sin embargo, para que la espera no se os haga tan larga, os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo a mi historia original "Llamadas nocturnas" (si no lo habéis hecho ya). Está subida en mi otro perfil, SeriesTherapy a secas. Os dejo aquí el enlace:_ _s/11246203/1/_

 _Y si os resulta más fácil, también podéis seguirme en Tumblr o en Twitter, donde cuelgo todo. Mi nombre de usuario es... SeriesTherapy. Qué sorpresa, ¿verdad?_

 _¡Un abrazo!_


End file.
